With the emergence of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) technology in the workplace, an enterprise can permit its employees to use their own devices to access enterprise data, such as email and corporate documents. However, prior to an employee using his or her own device in the workplace, the enterprise can require the employee to enroll with a device management service capable of protecting enterprise data from theft, data loss, and unauthorized access.
Various operating systems offer services that permit an enterprise to perform a “silent” or unattended installation of software on managed devices where the software is installed as a process that requires no user interaction. As a result, users are not required to navigate and interact with user interfaces to carry out the installation. In some operating systems, silent installations can be performed by generating and executing command line instructions. The features supported by the operating systems in performing silent installations, however, remain limited.